


Life is

by Marlemarle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aah, Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kinda, M/M, Questioning, Sad, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlemarle/pseuds/Marlemarle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My tiny friend found a tinier girlfriend!" Oikawa continued his Oscar worthy show. </p><p>"Stop it! Shittykawa" Iwaizumi kicked him in his butt. Oikawa wanted to cry for real.</p><p>---</p><p>Oikawa wonders about Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi, does not wonder about Oikawa</p><p>or</p><p>Oikawa learns about his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> First time i did not write crack, haah

_Honey is dripping from his lips, running over his chin. He wets his lips with his tongue, tasting the sweetness. The tips of his fingers drill into hot flesh, pressing the muscles further apart. He had to, had to press his face closer to the sweet smell centered in between the two. Her spine curved upwards, her muscles clenched and unclenched, as he devoured her._

_She tasted sweet._

_Maybe too sweet._

 

 

\--

 

"How do they taste?" an innocent question, from someone younger, a minor, being curious, who somehow ended up in Oikawa's group of friends. Oikawa looked at him, his head cooked to the side. For a while he stayed silent, chatter loud in the background.

He frowned a bit "Good" he nodded at that "Good, I guess" his whole body moved with the motion of his head. The younger was quiet for some time

"Like what?

"Huh?" Oikawa looked at him bewildered, his eyes ripped open in confusion and shock The small one played a bit with their hands

"Like, what food or something do they taste like" Oikawa pressed his tongue inside his cheek. That child could ask some difficult questions. He wasn't really sure, what they tasted like.

Thoughtful he put a hand on his chin "It depends" he then said "Some taste really sweet, other really sour and some a bit like soap?" again Oikawa frowned. It wasn't quite what they tasted like, actually not at all "You have to figure it out yourself, I suppose" he scratched the back of his head "But it's not the taste, that's good" Oikawa waved his hand in front of his face "It's the smell. The smell ist better" Oikawa nodded "Yes. The smell" he smiled to himself, proud with that answer, apparently and the youngster seemed to be satisfied with that too.

"Oi, Shittykawa" the bottle-brunette was ripped out his thoughts "What filth are you teaching our first-graders again?"

Oikawa gasped "How mean, Iwa-chan" he climbed up from the bench he was sitting on, jumping to his childhood friend "I was only answering questions"

"Disgusting questions, probably!" Iwaizumi crossed his arms. Oikawa grinning at him. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Both said goodbye to the first-grader and the rest of their friends and walked home.

"Do you want to watch that movie, with me" Oikawa had his hands buried deep inside his pockets.

"What movie?" Iwaizumi was staring at his phone, texting, someone who wasn't Oikawa. How weird.

"Infinity 2!" Oikawa was running in front of Iwaizumi, spreading his arms like wings "I told you about that so many times"

Iwaizumi looked up from his phone for a brief second "huh" he made, a tad too bit uninterested for Oikawa "They made a sequel to that horrible movie?"

"Infinity was a cinematic master piece!" Oikawa shouted offended, flapping his arms around angrily

"Just like Jupiter Ascending" Iwaizumi mumbled, smiling at his phone and walking past Oikawa.

"Jupiter Ascending was amazing!" Oikawa hurried after Iwaizumi "You don't know good art, even when it's catered to you!" Iwaizumi ignored him. Oikawa pouted, looking away from his friend. The sun was setting and tinted the sky in a deep orange, mixed with pink, fuzzy clouds. The clouds started to turn black at the edges, making the sky look a bit eerie. Oikawa looked back to Iwaizumi, who was still busy with texting. His skin looked good immersed in twilight. The thin layer of sweat over his face glistened in the sun, making his sun-kissed skin stand out much more than usually.

"When do you want to watch that movie?" Iwaizumi asked, pocketing his phone.

"Huh?" Oikawa asked dumbly, his brain needed a few moments to process, before he could return back to reality. He closed his mouth, blinked a few times, before he cleared his throat and stumbled over his word "Oh, the movie" he made a few hasty hand movements, before he continued "Tomorrow, Sunday, I would say" he finally found his word.

Iwaizumi hummed "About that" he started.

 _Oh no_. Oikawa thought. _It happened_. Of course he found someone he's going to spend more time with, than with Oikawa. Someone he could hold hands with, someone he could share ice cream and not get stabbed in the hand with a fork, someone he could kiss. And probably the most important thing: someone he could fuck at the end of the day.

"I'm already going out tomorrow, so" Iwaizumi shrugged, like it was the least important thing in the world. Like it was 'okay' to leave Oikawa just alone, to just leave him be. To just leave. To be independend. Why was Oikawa the only one, who couldn't seperate?

"Oh!" Oikawa yelled, Iwaizumi flinched. Oikawa jumped towards Iwaizumi "You have a girlfriend!" he poked at Iwaizumi cheeks.

"Get off me! Shittykawa!" the smaller tried to fight him off and being able to push him off, after a few minutes of wrestling. Oikawa saw under his tan skin, that he was blushing "So what, if I have a girlfriend?"

"Oho!" Oikawa sprinted around Iwaizumi "I bet you were texting her the entire time we talked!" Iwaizumi stayed silent, trying to hide his red face behind his arm. "Did she confess or you?" Oikawa was curious. Maybe Iwaizumi was just going out with her out of pity. But then he wouldn't be so flattered, would he? "She did" he answered shyly. "Is she pretty?" Oikawa asked

"Very" Iwaizumi nodded.

 _Crap._ Thought Oikawa

"Very cute. Very small" Iwaizumi showed with his hand about what height she was "She likes guns alot" he added mumbling

"These guns" Oikawa made finger pistols "Or those" he flexed his arms

"Stop it! Trashykawa!" Iwaizumi spluttered. He blushed again. Oikawa wondered why he never blushed so much about him "Actual guns! The one that shot"

Oikawa snorted "She probably also likes your guns" Iwaizumi looked away from Oikawa. Seems like he was right. "Iwa-chan" Oikawa said in a more serious tone "I'm very happy for you" amusing enough, Oikawa was actually earnest. He wanted Iwa-chan, Hajime, to be happy. Iwaizumi blinked at him, a bit surprised. Oikawa hid his face behind his hands "That means you will not have as much time for me no more. Wah! I'm so sad!" he fake cried.

"And here I thought you matured a bit"

"My tiny friend found a tinier girlfriend!" Oikawa continued his Oscar worthy show. 

"Stop it! Shittykawa" Iwaizumi kicked him in his butt. Oikawa wanted to cry for real.

 

\--

Oikawa laid on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his limbs spread from his body like a starfish. The sun, has long set, but he couldn't find sleep. He now knew, why he was so unsatisfied, with every relationship, with every sex he had, no matter hor great the women were, it was always him, not them. When he had time for himself, he pictured lean muscles and tan skin. Strong, rough hands and a cocky smile. As beautiful as these delicate souls women were, he couldn't stay with them. No matter how much he liked them. It was, mainly, because he only could like them. Like them, very platonicaly. Maybe it wasn't as bad as Oikawa thought. Maybe he wasn't actually in love with his childhood friend. The guy who saw him cry, pick his nose and poop his pants (and the other way around as well). Maybe he was just a very gay and very confused teenager, who confused aesthetic appreciation with love, or rather sexual attraction, because he never experienced either. Maybe he just liked manly bodies and Iwaizumi had a very manly body. Strong arms, hard and lean muscles. Dark skin from working out and working outside. Those sexy veins some men have on their arms. No. No. Oikawa needed to stop, he needed to think about someone else, anyone else, even if it was David Hasselhoff.

The boy jumped from his bed and grabbed his laptop. He camped on the ground, not caring that his bed was just next to him and opened up. Maybe he should look at other men. Maybe he can appreciate that, just as much as Iwaizumi. He scrunched up his eyebrows. How do you look for gay porn? And where do you look for gay porn? Was gay porn really necessary? Maybe some good-old masturbation videos were the way to go.

God, why couldn't Oikawa be like others and question his sexuality with 14 and not with 18.

He then found something that spiked his interest, after looking through the generic Porn-Hub tags (Everyone starts small).

It was luckily a pretty cute clip. Very giggly, very amateury and both guys looked young enough to be in college.

At first Oikawa was just glad he didn't found some hardcore porn on his first try at gay-porn, but as soon as the smaller of the two let out a whine, Oikawa interest was spiked. His synapses connecting to his brain and telling him that there, right there on his monitor, something very interesting was happening. He wondered if he also would make those sounds and if getting fingered really was this pleasurable. The bottoms hips twitched up needy, as the fingers were removed and let out a long frustated groan. Oikawa recognized those actions, some girls he were together with, would can't there hips up, if he wasn't doing it hard enough or actually, very sadistically, teasing them. He also remembered that he didn't have his voice under control all the time or his hips, particular with that one girl, that actually taught him the joy of teasing. He closed his eyes, wondering if he could make men's hips twitch like that too. If he could make them lose control over his body like he could make girls do. He imagined soft tanlines and a strong v-cut, bigger and stronger hand curling into his hair and instead of scratching with long nails over his scalp, fisting and pulling his hair. Heavy breaths, trying to contain the moans, that were slipping out now and then, opening their mouth to mumble his name, surprisingly soft. Palms that were rough from sport would stroke over his cheek and-

No. Oikawa stopped his thoughts, slammed his laptop shut and hid under his blanket. He managed everything in under two seconds. The teen pulled the blanket tight over his head. His thoughts were going in a dangerous direction again. Everyone knew, where those caloused palms came from and he would not go back to that direction. He closed his eyes. A few things he learned with that research:

First, that he is not as straight as he always thought.

Second, that he is as excited about sex with men as with women.

Third, he still is very sad about the girlfriend situation.

That did not help his confusion at all.

Oikawa sighed loudly, but finaly tired. He was no way closer to emotionaly detaching from Iwaizumi and he might confused himself a bit more about his sexuality. But so much thinking was too much for him and his imaginary brain, so sleeping seemed like the best option.

Tomorrow, he would research more.

Iwaizumi wouldn't go to the movies with him.

So he had all the time in the world tomorrow.

Again he sighed loudly. He was exhausted. He didn't know he could be so down, when his friend was so happy. Maybe he was just really selfish. Selfish enough to wish Iwaizumi and his girlfriend would break up. The more he thought about it, the more he was certain, that he was just selfish and wanted to keep Iwa-chan only and always for himself. They were only together and Oikawa always had Iwaizumi for himself, while Oikawa had his fair share of girlfriends, leaving Iwaizumi alone.

And he had been dreading the day. The day that someone was brave enough to confess to

his,

his bestfriend.

And he remembered. Oikawa remembered, the few times, girls were gving him letters for iwaizumi or asking him to talk to him for them, and Oikawa just didn't give the letters or stayed silent. He always claimed, inside his head, that he was only doing this, to keep iwaizumi safe. To protect him from evil girls (or guys) that just wanted to break his fragile, glass heart. Forgetting that Iwaizumi didn't have that much of a glass heart and probably needed a few experiences with relationships.

But no matter what, Oikawa was still fuming, that he found someone behind his back, without telling him and at that girl, even thought it wasn't her fault at all, for not reading the big two Kanji for Tooru across Iwaizumi forehead.

But also he was just so sad and exhausted. About everything.

Maybe he should have realized it first and confessed. But maybe Iwaizumi thought it was weird. Wasn't it weird to be gay?

It must be weird.

For normal people at least.

Was he even gay?

Or was he even more weird.

Maybe Bi, or something.

He doesn't know.

He'll find out tomorrow.

He fell asleep already.


	2. Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshida had very soft hands and slim feminine fingers. Her nails were well-kept and covered in sheer layer of soft, pink nail polish. Iwaizumi catched himself sometimes absentmindly strocking over the back of her hand, just to feel the softness there.
> 
> \---
> 
> Iwa-chan forgets about Oikawa, does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proof-read as always,  
> just tell me my mistakes and I will clean them up

Iwaizumi decided that Sachiko Yoshida was a very beautiful girl.

Yoshida had very soft hands and slim feminine fingers. Her nails were well-kept and covered in sheer layer of soft, pink nail polish. Iwaizumi catched himself sometimes absentmindly strocking over the back of her hand, just to feel the softness there.

She had slightly pouting lips and always smiled brightly, just like her given-name suggested. Her eyes were big and almond shaped, with big dark irises. She had a rather flat, but very adorable button nose, a few freckles were splattered just across the bride. And if it weren't for her dimples and wide smile, she would look like a doll.

She was small and soft.

Tiny, next to Iwaizumi. Even tinier when he held her hand. But contrary to her size, her figure, her face, her character wasn't soft, tiny, nor was it doll like.

She was loud and bold. Happy and talked alot.

When Iwaizumi first called her Yoshida, she told him right away to either call her by her given name or Yoshi-chan, because Yoshida sounded to rough for her face. Iwaizumi decided to call her Yoshi-kun instead. He was too shy for either, Yoshi-kun laughed and called him an old-fart.

Iwaizumi couldn't disagree.

Yoshi-kun always told Iwaizumi how handsome he was, set a picture of them together as her new background photo and makes a bento everyday for him and her. She also liked to brag about him, when she hangs out with her friends, as he learned, when one day a girl walked up to him in his spot-clothes and told him that 'your arms are even larger than what Yoshi-chan told us'

He really liked Yoshi-kun. Maybe he could call her Yoshi-chan one day without stumbling over his words.

"Do you like sweets?" Yoshi asked, while they strolled through the park. She was extra-cute today for their date. A headband with tiny flowers, a matrose-style shirt and pumpkin pants. She curled her thick long hair and it now bounced with every step.

Iwaizumi shrugged "I guess" he answered, absentmindly analyzing how much she dolled herself up for this date

"Good!" she pulled Iwaizumi towards a bench and pulled her small leather-bag from her back. She searched through it for a bit, before she pulled out a tiny box "I backed cookies yesterday" she pushed them into Iwaizumi hands "Try them!"

Iwaizumi opened the box up. Small hearts and stars, splattered with dark and light dough, were stapled atop of each other. They looked a bit crooked. Like an amateurs job.

He ended up not inspecting them for long, instead decided to just taste one

"They're good!" he then said, eating another.

"Really?" Yoshi lighted up.

Iwaizumi nodded and had a third one

"I'm so glad" she then said "That was the first time I tried baking"

Iwaizumi nodded again "They're really good" Yoshi looped herself into his arm and continued their stroll through the park

"I want to bake something for my friends birthday" she explained "And I need a second trustworthy opinion"

"I'm trustworthy?" Iwaizumi asked, but took another cookie, before he closed the box again.

"Well, I at least hope so" Yoshi reached into her bag and gave Iwaizumi a bottle of water, in exchange for cookies "You're my boyfriend after all" Iwaizumi still blushed a bit at the word boyfriend. Yoshi grinned suddenly wide "And you're like a child"

"Excuse me?" Iwaizumi made when he closed the water bottle

"Your expressions and your answers" Yoshi skipped a bit, her curls bouncing "They're so honest. Like a kids"

"Is that bad?" Yoshi shook her had

"No, I like that" she smiled brightly "I can trust your answers this way"

_I'm glad._

Iwaizumi thought. He really liked Yoshi-chan.

When they left the park and strolled through the city, Yoshi suddenly stopped in her tracks "Do you want to watch a movie with me?" she asked and pointed at the cinema

"Sure" Iwaizumi walked back to her, since he realized a bit too late she stopped walking

"What do you want to watch?" he asked her. "Infinity 2" she pointed excited at the poster, her eyes sparkling excited.

"Oh, right, I forgot you like sci-fi as well" Iwaizumi silently mumbled. He scratched his head "Ah, I promised a friend I would watch it with him"

Yoshi blinked "Oh, I understand" she thought for a while "Maybe we can all watch it together?"

"Huh?"

"Maybe a double date" she exclaimed "I have a very pretty friend who is single. Is you friend single as well"

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes "I'm not sure actually" he crossed his arms "I don't know if he is currently single" Yoshi hummed silently

"Oh! Is that friend Oikawa?" she then asked.

"Ah, yeah" Iwaizumi answered silently.

Yoshi closed her eyes "Oh, boy" she then said "Maiko would probably be very happy to have a date with Oikawa, but" she stopped talking "I really don't want to offend your friend, but he is a bit of a player?"

Iwaizumi heard her stumble around her words for the first time and he couldn't say he didn't like it. "Well, you're not wrong" Iwaizumi shrugged.

He wouldn't be offended for something that was true.

Oikawa really was a bit easy, you could say. He knew he was good looking and knew that half of the rent was payed with just his looks.He knew that if he also played a nice boy, a charming boy, he could have everyone. Of course he used that to his advantage.

He dated a lot.

Just played around a lot.

And had a hell lot more of experience than most boys his age.

And word seemed to get around about Oikawa's games. He couldn't even be mad at her for trying to protect her friend. He couldn't even get angry at her calling him a player, he was one. He had nothing to deny it and as long as she wouldn't actually insult Oikawa, he wouldn't try and defend him.

"Maybe he hasn't found the one yet" Iwaizumi shrugged "I mean, Oikawa never promised anything more than just one time, did he?" What was about his point of not defending Oikawa?

"Oh no!" Yoshi laughed and shook her hands infront of herself "I know most girls knew what they were getting into and he is not a bad person, he is just" she balled her hand into a fist, scrunching her face up in deep concentration and looked for a word.

"You want to say 'slutty' right?" Iwaizumi lifted an eyebrow and smiled loopsided.

"Yes!" she blurted, but shaking her head quickly "I mean, no" she looked to the ground, turning red "Yeah, I just wanted to look for a better word" she shrugged "And Maiko has a big crush on him" she explained "She would definitely hope for more then just sex" He was always surprised how she can switch from being shy to blunt. "I just don't want her feelings to get hurt" she sighed loud

"I understand" Iwaizumi nooded.

He really liked Yoshi

"So, what do you want to watch?"

She turned back to the posters and pointed then at one "The new Terminator!" she then shouted excited "Arnold Schwarzenegger and Khaleesi" she lifted her arms up

"Alright" Iwaizumi said as they walked into the Cinema "I still don't understand your love for Arnold Schwarzenegger"

"Hey! Every daughter loves her father!" she exclaimed. Iwaizumi chuckled.

They bought tickets for the last row and decided to share a big coke and a big bowl of popcorn. When they sat down and the commercial started to play, Iwaizumi couldn't help but lean over and ask "Why did you fell for me?"

Yoshi wedged the almost 2 litre bucket of coke between her legs, she had to hold it with both hands to drink out of it and leaned her head on his shoulder "Hm" she made "You're really muscular"

"As you said" he still blushed a bit

"And tall, that's good" she smiled "And you're very handsome and you have nice deep voice" she looked up at him, her eyelashed turning up "And when I got to know you I learned you're not scary at all, like everyone thought. You're very gentle and shy" she interwined her small fingers with his "And very honest. I like that a lot. You're very cute and protective of your friends. You're also a bit old-fashioned. Also very cute" she looked back onto the screen.

Iwaizumi was glad the theatre was dark and no one could see how much he was blushing.

"What do you like about me, Iwaizumi-san?" she looked back at the screen.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath "Damn" he started "I'm not sure if I can" She laughed

"I bet you can"

"Well" he mumbled, hiding his face in her hair "I really like your hair. It's nice and soft. And you always style it cute" he could feel her nodding "I like your freckles"

"No, I hate them" she giggled

"I think they're cute" he thought for a bit "And I like your hands. They're soft and small. I really like that. I also like that you're not shy at all. I like that you're outgoing. I also like that you're always happy and I really like how you smile" "

Ah" she made "Now I'm blushing just like you" "You see how red I am?" he asked nervously.

"No, but your cheek is burning through my skull"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bit shorter than the chapter before and a hell lot of dialouge I'm sorry. Next one will be cooler and longer.  
> ___
> 
> People that are hostile towards Yoshi-chan will get deleted, blocked or hated to death by me. You don't have to like her but, respect people.  
> ___
> 
> (*) half the rent - actually taken from the german proverb "... (ist schon) die halbe Miete" means something along the lines of having advantage bc you did something (Like a being nice already half the rent of other ppl being nice, idk how to explain it)  
> \--  
> Arnold Schwarzenegger is the dad of every german/austrian person, pass it on.  
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> follow my blogs
> 
> deponitox-garbodor.tumblr.com (personal)  
> empty-teewurststulle.tumblr.com (art)


	3. Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa curled into on himself "Why am I doing this to myself" he groaned.   
> \--  
> Adventures of Oikawa home alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you don't like masturbating

Oikawa spend his entire free-day masturbating.

As soon as his mother came into his room and kissed his forehead to say goodbye and his sister threw a slipper at him, telling him that 'he should get his lazy arse finally out his bed' and went out with her boyfriend, he pulled off his pants and pummeled his meat. That wasn't a very gracious way of descriping the act, but it hit the nail on the head. No nice getting to know your own body shit. No, that was very quick, very dry, aggressive masturbating. Oh a teenager's life sure was nice. Oikawa stopped counting how often he brought himself to shoot off. His laptop was humming loudly and angrily next to him and was most definitely very hot. Some porn (again gay porn) running in the background, but he couldn't bring himself to touch himself again.

His body was aching.

His lower half tired and his mind was exhausted.

This was worse than losing his virginity.

Oikawa curled into on himself "Why am I doing this to myself" he groaned. He rolled onto his stomach and pullled the laptop towards himself. Enough with the porn for now. His young body needed a few moments to rest, before he could actually try something new, instead of, well, like said before, aggressively masturbating.

Masturbating with thought.

Masturbating with passion.

Masturbating with a goal.

The journey of Masturbating.

Oikawa giggled a bit at his thought. He thought during his Journey, his session, a few times about trying to finger himself, but decided against it as he realized that spit wasn't a very good lube and he didn't shower that day yet and he really did not want any unwanted surprises.

He will maybe try it one day.

A nice little romantic date with himself.

All nice with scented candles and some old sappy music.

His favourite most comfortable jammies, after a nice hot shower.

On a later thought, he might should not wear his favourite clothes. He did not want to ruin them.

Maybe he should be naked. So his poor mom would not have to see more of his self-exploring adventures.

He looked a bit self-consciously at his bed. He was felt very sorry for his mom. Maybe he should later wash it himself. Would save himself and his mother some awkward dinners.

Oikawa rolled over to his laptop, closed some tabs, deleted his history and went back onto a forum he researched a bit before hand. He looked up butt-stuff, funny coming-out and first-time stories, sad coming-out stories and other people questioning. Also he posted himself something there some when he first looked there and received a lot of very supportive answers, which he now read. He met a guy as well, who went through something similar, but it ended not good and now Oikawa was a bit depressed (that's wenn he started to masturbate angrily).

Natsuki Minami, was the name of the guy. They stopped chatting because he had to go to work. Which was a bummer. Who works on week-ends?

Oikawa asked for his phone number, but Minami was a bit reluculant at that and said they coud chat later and gave him his skype address in the end. As if Oikawa was some sort of weird predator. So he now waited anxiously for his new friend to come back from work (and spend the time waiting, masturbating).

For the first time this day, he grabbed his phone and looked at his messages. He got quite alot. Most starting to ask him how his day was or if he had time. (He didn't, he was busy). His friends later sending him hate-mail and asking him why he didn't answer. But the only one he was interested in didn't send him a text. Busy probably, with his new girlfriend. Oikawa tackled his keyboard again.

Time to do some research.

He cracked his neck before he finally searched through Iwaizumi's boring facebook profile. He was a bit annoyed that Iwaizumi never really bothered to use facebook actively and most of his profile was made by Oikawa anyways. Oikawa stopped in his action for a while.

Wait a second.

Iwaizumi's facebook profile was made by Oikawa, created by Oikawa.

Oikawa knew his password.

This facebook profile belonged to Oikawa!

Oikawa logged himself out and logged himself in with Iwaizumi's, Oikawas(?), profile. That way, he could probably find out a lot more.

And he did.

He saw in Iwaizumi's notifications that he was tagged in quite a few photos. He clicked on one of them and landed on a profile picture. Iwaizumi next to a girl. And oh no she was beautiful. Oikawa groaned and fell backwards.

He knew this girl.

Sachiko Yoshida.

He liked her well enough. She was nice, maybe a bit loud. Was in the theatre-club and always wanted to play the hero and not the princess. She liked the same movies as Oikawa and even invited Oikawa to tag along with their group to a sci-fi-con, but he couldn't because they had practice then. He couldn't hate her even if he tried.

How annoying.

He at least hoped that he could have fun, cutting her out of pictures or drawing beards on her face and passive aggressively hating her. But he couldn't. This is stupid. Of course the nice girls go for Iwaizumi.

When he saw the bubble next to Minami's username turn green, he sat upright so fast, he got a little dizzy. His mouse hovered over the video-call button. He wasn't sure. Should he? He was really curious what face belonged to the person with the most adorabled writing style he saw. Maybe it was too fast-forward.

A bit too creepy.

He pressed his eyes shut and pressed.

All or nothing.

Oh god.

Oh god. Hopefully he looked good.

"Hello?" Oikawa opened his eyes slowly.

He smiled brightly at the camera "Hello!" he shouted joyfull

"Ouch, don't shout so loud" Minami laughed "No, creepy old man"

"Nope" Oikawa slapped on his chest "Only a good-looking young man"

"Child you mean" he smiled "Ey, I'm not that young" Oikawa frowned "I'm almost 18"

"Almost" he pulled an eyebrow up and scratched his neck.

"You have a lot of tattoos" Oikawa said. Minami had tattoos on his neck and all over his arms. In a traditional japanese art style. Oikawa wondered where else he had tattoos "Were they traditionally made?" Minami looked at his own tattoos, as if it was the first time he saw them "

Ah no" he answered "Just the art-style, I'm too afraid of getting them traditionally made. Seems painful"

"You have tattoos all over you body and you are afraid of pain?"

Minami grinned "Aesthetic over everything" he drank out of a bottle of water "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Huh?" Oikawa made dumbly

"Well, you called me" Minami picked on his nails "You want to tell me something"

Oikawa shrugged "I don't know" he mumbled. Minami rolled with his eyes.

"Well" Minami scratched the back of his head again "What did you do today" One could now repeat the entire paragraph about his masturbating adventure as written above, but believing it is unessecary,

Oikawa just grinned loopsided at him and said "Figuring myself out"

Minami blinked at him in confusion and was silent for some time until his face twisted up in disgust "Ew, you were masturbating"

"How do you know?" Oikawa shrieked

"You're all sweaty and tired" Minami covered his ears "And the way you smiled at me. So scary!"

"How mean!" Oikawa grabbed his monitor and shaked it "You're so mean!"

"Don't shake the screen!" Minami screamed "Your face looks horrible like this!"

Oikawa pouted for some time, but set the laptop down on the ground "Well, now that you know" he said "I will change the bedding and myself now"

"You actually wore your sperm covered clothes all day long?" Oikawa threw his blanked-case over the laptop so Minami's screen was dark. "Shouldn't you just hang up when you change"

"No, I want to talk" Oikawa pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to his dirty bedding. He opened his closet door and shoved his shorts down with one hand, kicking it with his leg towards the pile of dirty laundry. He pulled out some new underwear, shorts and a shirt. For some time he held the clothes into his hands and wondered, if he should shower first, but shrugged and pulled his clothes on. No one would care anyways. When he was dressed again, he waddled back over to his laptop and picked up the pile of dirty laundry with one arm and held the laptop with his other. Minami looked somewhere on his screen, probably scrolling through some website. "I'm taking you with me, to wash!" Oikawa announced

"Do you even know how to use a washing mashine?"

"No" Oikawa opened the door to the laundry-room "But it can't be that hard"

"If anything goes wrong" Minami started, still looking anywhere other than Oikawa's face, which did pissed him off a bit "It's all your own fault"

Oikawa huffed angrily "Nothing will go wrong" he sat his laptop on top of the washing machine and opened it, stuffing the laundry inside. He looked a bit puzzled at the option and decided to go for a 60° wash. The brunette had no idea what he was doing.

"You have to put some washing powder into the machine" Minami then said after Oikawa stayed silent for some time

"I know!" Oikawa shouted. He did actually, he just didn't knew where to put it.

"There is a little thing, on one of the upper corners of the washing machine"

"Ah!" Oikawa found what he meant and pulled open the little drawer, with three. He also found the washing powder and a little shovel. How very practical. He did not know how much he actually had to put in, so he just filled the entire drawer with powder until it was full.

"How much did you put in there?"

"Enough" Oikawa said proudly, slamming the drawer shut and pressing the little start button. Oikawa was the best child a mother could ever wish for.

He washed all his clothes by himself now.

"I'll take you to the kitchen with me" Oikawa announced and taking the laptop again with him and setting it on the counter next to the fridge. As soon as he opened the fridge he heard the doorlock turn

"I'm home!" he heard his sister calling, while she walking into the kitchen "Is mom home?" she asked.

Oikawa shaked his head and opened up a pudding

"Man, you look like shit" she then laughed, walking up into his personal space.

"Go away, evil creature" he tried to defent himself with a spoon, by frantically swinging it

"What have you done all day? You're all sweaty!"

"You don't even wanna know" Minami answered for Oikawa.

"Oh, hello who are you?" the elder Oikawa turned to the laptop "Minami Natsuki"

"I think I know you" she then pointed at the screen "We go to the same university! I've seen you on the campus"

"Ah, could be. Not easy to miss" he smirked, looking at his tattoos.

"Say, Tooru" she looked back at her brother "Did mom do laundry today?"

"No" Oikawa pressed his chest out "I did it all myself!" he was still very proud of himself

"Hm" his sister made, walking towards the laundry room

"What don't you believe me?" Oikawa hurried after her. His sister turned to him

"Well, I want to believe!" she pointed at his shirt.

The boy looked down at his 'I want to believe' shirt "That was a bad joke"

"I think it was good" she grinned "Anyways, I want to believe nothing went wrong, but I do have a bad feeling" when she walked closer to the laundry room she stepped into something wet.

With her sock.

She stayed completely still in shock for a second and walked after that with firm strong sets through the puddle, to the loundry room.

The washing machine humming softly.

She grabbed the door handle, Oikawa eating his pudding, and opened it. A huge wall of bubbles greeted her and she screamed in terror.

Oikawa dropped his pudding, grabbed the laptop and hurried into his room.

"Tooru you idiot!" he heard her scream as he slammed the door shut.

Minami cackled loudly.

All of Oikawa blood was drained out of his face.

That went well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) culturally you're an adult with 20 in Japan  
> (**) might switch to given names, bc of siblings
> 
> I said smth about only 3 chapters, yeah, forget that


	4. Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is stupid for once
> 
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> He sighed exhausted “I feel really bad”
> 
> “You should” she said “Are you going to apologize” she pulled the straw out her drink and sucked the last drops out of it.
> 
> “I guess”
> 
> She flicked the straw at him “You don’t just guess, you will go there and apologize, like a man!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proof-read as always
> 
> I'll drag that story out so long, it will suck the soul out of my body

“So” Iwaizumi leaned over Oikawa’s table. His friend slowly looked up from his phone, cooking his head to the side, before looking back down again, tapping again. It was a bit annoying if Iwaizumi was being honest. A pouting Oikawa was hard to deal with, especially when Iwaizumi wasn’t really sure, what he was mad about.

“So?” Oikawa repeated, not looking up at him.

“You wanted to watch Infinity 2” Iwaizumi kneeled down, his hands rested on the table “Do you want to watch it today?”

Oikawa let his phone sink a bit in his hands, he looked annoyed at Iwaizumi “Oh, your girlfriend doesn’t want to do something with you today” he tapped harshly against his phone screen. Iwaizumi was half sure that Oikawa wasn’t texting anyone, just pressing random letters on his writing program.

Iwaizumi sighed once exhausted. Maybe Oikawa did have all the right to at least be slightly annoyed at Iwaizumi. Before Iwaizumi started dating, he would have always time for Oikawa and would use his time up for his friend. Oikawa wasn’t used to Iwaizumi blowing him off for another person and maybe he started to get mad at the third time.

“And I watched it already, anyways” Oikawa huffed

“Sorry” Iwaizumi mumbled. He didn’t want for Oikawa to actually go there alone. But that boy has no patience, when it comes to movies. So little patience, that he often would watch it, when It premiered and watching it again with Iwaizumi and indirectly spoilering him, by poking him in the side, always telling him to pay attention because something is happening right now. It was adorable, really, but Oikawa was too pissed at him, to act like he didn’t watch it already and watch it a second time.

“Why sorry?” Oikawa was putting his phone down “Do you think I went alone there? I also have other friends then you, Iwa-chan!” he sounded offended. Which was a good thing, when he got offended he usually snapped out of his stubborn passive-aggressive anger.

“No, you don’t” Iwaizumi then answered perplex. He wasn’t really lying when he said that. Outside of the volleyball club, the people that flocked themselves at Oikawa during school, weren’t more than mere acquaintances, maybe even less. Sure, Oikawa could be friends with them, but he didn’t want to. Oikawa chose to keep his circle of friends small and that small circle was Iwaizumi and maybe the rest of the volleyball team. But even there Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if they meet at Oikawa’s home without Iwaizumi. They hanged out, yes, but he never heard of Oikawa spending alone time with the rest of the team. It was only Iwaizumi he spend his afternoons together. Hell, Iwaizumi was also half-sure that all the hero-stories of Oikawa’s flings and dates, were lies to keep his image. Even though he was selling it good (And it wasn’t that bad for the girls that acted like they had something with Oikawa). So, yes.

Hearing that Oikawa went to the cinema with a friend, was unnerving. Hopefully it was his sister and her husband, but he was trying to make Iwaizumi jealous.

“Yes I have” Oikawa turned a bit red “I meet other people!”

“Ok” Iwaizumi nodded “I believe you” he grinned widely “Can I ask who?”

Oikawa shifted in his seat “None of your business” he mumbled, looking out of the window. Oikawa’s phone vibrated. He wanted to grab it, but Iwaizumi was faster than him, jumping up onto his feet, holding the phone away from Oikawa

“Is that you friend?” Iwaizumi unlocked Oikawa’s phone, since he of course knew his password (and it wasn’t that hard to unlock if you knew Oikawa well enough. The birthdate of Captain Kirk, stupid nerd). Oikawa jumped after Iwaizumi, making grabby hands for his phone

“Give it back!” he shouted, but his head was pushed away by Iwaizumi’s hand. Oikawa tried to push forward and get his own phone back, but Iwaizumi was stronger and had enough time, to read briefly over the messages

“Oh” Iwaizumi made, the phone almost falling out of his hands, after he skimmed over a few messages. Oikawa grabbed his phone and pressed it against his chest. He was breathing hard

“What’s wrong with you?” Oikawa then shouted, shouldering past Iwaizumi.

Oikawa was never angry when Iwaizumi read his texts. Usually letting him read them. But now he felt for some reason like a bully. A few people in the class gaped at him. Iwaizumi tried to turn away from their stares.

Oikawa left his bag in school.

He probably won’t come back for it.

* * *

 

“Why did you do that anyways?” Yoshi ate the strawberry that she left over from her cake. Since Oikawa didn’t want to do something with him anymore, he bothered Yoshi with it, until she agreed to come with him and just talk for a bit “I mean, he obviously didn’t want you to read the texts”

Iwaizumi swirled the coffee with his spoon. It probably got already cold. Now it was his turn in to pout “He’s always fine with me reading his texts” he mumbled

“Well, he obviously wasn’t today” She leaned back in her chair, drinking some of her very sweet coffee mix “Was it a sext or something?” she was a bit curious, even though she acted like it didn’t matter.

“No, he usually show’s it to me to brag” he combed through his hair with his fingers. She hummed silently “But I guess I read something he really didn’t want me to read or anyone” he sighed exhausted “I feel really bad”

“You should” she said “Are you going to apologize” she pulled the straw out her drink and sucked the last drops out of it.

“I guess”

She flicked the straw at him “You don’t just guess, you will go there and apologize, like a man!”

Iwaizumi picked up the straw “Yes, I will” he put it back onto the table “I have a good reason to go to him anyways” he pointed at Oikawa’s bag, he left when he rushed out of the school. He felt even worse, when he realized, that Oikawa was so hurt, he left everything, except for his phone behind.

Iwaizumi asked for the bill and paid. He brought Yoshi home and gave her shy kiss on the cheeks. She giggled happily at that, before she gave him one back and returned back into her home. It lifted his mood for a bit, but it dropped as soon as he turned the corner to walk to Oikawa’s home and settled into his stomach as an anxious clump.

He exhaled once, before he ringed the door. He heard the sing-song ‘coming’ from Oikawa’s mom. Their voice melody was really alike. Before Oikawa’s voice started to change, he sometimes didn’t know who was speaking at the moment.

Oikawa’s mom opened and a small surprised “Oh” escaped her “Hajime-kun, please come in” she ushered him inside “Tooru and you fought I heard”

Iwaizumi shrugged. It was no real fight, because when they fought, both parties where at fault. They’ve gotten into fist fights before when they were younger, but didn’t stay mad, because both were being stupid. But this time it was only Iwaizumi, who was stupid, for once “Yeah, I wanted to apologize” he shrugged

“Please, make up” She almost pushed him up the stairs “I don’t like see my two babies being sad”

Iwaizumi knocked at Oikawa’s door “Tooru”

“No! Go away, you’re mean” he heard muffled through the door

“Tooru please” he leaned his head against the door “I have your bag and I wanted to apologize” He didn’t get an answer “And I bought a cake and a trash Sci-fi movie or you” when he was out with Yoshi today. But he decided to keep that for himself at that point.

He heard some shuffling “Come in” he heard small voice. Iwaizumi opened the door, he saw Oikawa laying under the cover. His leg with the bad knee sticking out, being propped up on a pillow “Give me that cake first…” Oikawa mumbled, sitting himself up a bit “Then you can talk”

“Okay” Iwaizumi snorted. He handed the bag with the cake over “A fork is inside”

“Nice” Oikawa mumbled, pulling the container with the cake out. Now that Iwaizumi was sitting close, he could see that Oikawa’s eyes were red rimmed and puffier than usual. His lashes were still wet and sticking together. The lump inside his stomach knotted itself tighter together.

Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa’s bad leg into his lap and started massaging it. Something he’s now doing out of routine “I’m very sorry”

Oikawa shrugged.

“I thought it was fine”

“It wasn’t”

“I know that now” Iwaizumi sighed, squeezing just behind his knee “Can you forgive me?”

“I guess” Oikawa scooped some more cake into his mouth “But never just take my phone again” he said through a mouthful of cake.

“Noted” Iwaizumi said

“I now have secrets”

Iwaizumi nodded again “Alright” he chuckled

“So, will you start the movie or what?” Oikawa crossed his arms

“Yes, I will, just wait a second” he put Oikawa’s foot of his lap and walked to the tv in his rooms. For a short amount of time he skimmed over the back of the dvd to see, what the hell he just bought there and it was something about coming out of the other side of a wormhole on a planet which was slimey and full of slime creatures. It was a harem with a nerdy guy, trying to save all the girls. A very Japanese trash sci-fi film indeed. Just like Oikawa liked.

He walked over to the bed after he started the movie and settled behind Oikawa, who leaned against his chest.

“So are you alright?” Iwaizumi asked after 20 minutes into the movie

“Yeah” Oikawa answered

“Is he nice?” Iwaizumi asked

Oikawa nodded “Yeah” he sighed once “I can rest my chin on his head, very cute”

“Small people are nice”

Oikawa giggled “Yes”

Their conversation was interrupted when they saw the door crack open “Did you make up?” they heard a silent voice.

Oikawa groaned and threw his head back “Yes, mom”

“Do you want some cookies?” she asked

“Mom, please, just leave”

“No, mommy wants to know if you two are going alone again” she whined

“No, mom please…”

“Okay, I’m going” she whispered and closed the door silently.

Iwaizumi snorted.

“Iwa-chan! This is not funny” Oikawa shouted red-faced.

“Yes, it is” he laughed.

Or some reason.

Iwaizumi, wasn’t happy that Oikawa was seriously dating someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry for intodrucing more characters into that story, what. Please don't beat me with a rock. (RIP Iwa-chan)
> 
> \---  
> Sorry for the long wait though, I have written that chapter down once before but my laptop crashed and everything was gone and I was mad and sad and didn't want to write it again. Now it turned out completely different haha.  
> \----
> 
> I have a bad and a good ending written out in a few sentences. I'm not sure what will happen, we'll see as the story goes on.  
> \---
> 
> art blog: empty-teewurststulle.tumblr.com  
> personal: deponitox-garbodor.tumblr.com


	5. Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa exploring
> 
> \---
> 
> “I want to meet that Naoki boy. No matter how nice the face is, he could still corrupt my poor boy” the mom nodded “Maybe he is pressuring you into taking drugs. Oh god, honey” his mom grabbed his hand “are you taking drugs. Is that why you forgot to tell me where you where?” she almost choked on her own tears
> 
> “Mom, stop, no. I’m not taking drugs”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta-read as always
> 
> 2 chapters in a day, I'm productive today

“I’m glad I met you”

“You mean you’re glad you dumped 1.5 litres of ice cold coke over my head”

“I think you’re mean and should be nicer to me”

“I didn’t pour 1.5 litres of coke with ice over my head” the young man tapped on his computer, finishing the research paper for his uni.

“Can’t you let it gooooo” Oikawa started to sing, stroking his hair back and kissing his forehead. The man wrinkled his nose in disgust

“Frozen was bad and the song was bad” he just stated

“Noooo, It was a cinematic masterpiece”

“Nah, Jupiter Ascending was a cinematic masterpiece” He leaned his head back “Frozen was just bad” he puckered his lips, smiling brightly after he got his chaste kiss.

“You don’t know joy and happiness” Oikawa pressed a few more kisses on his mouth.

“Well, you’re not wrong” He looked back at his laptop “I’m studying theoretic physics and math, I don’t know joy” he was sighing loudly, rubbing over his eyes “I’m sorry if it currently is boring to hang out with me”

“It’s fine” He stroked through his hair “I like sitting with you” he kissed the top of his head “And Gordon Ramsay’s voice is weirdly soothing” he giggled, Chef Ramsay calling someone a donut

“I know, that’s why he is always shouting in the background”  

“And your hair always smells good” Oikawa took a big whiff “Like cotton candy, really nice”

“It shouldn’t though” his boyfriend stalled for a few seconds “I haven’t showered for like 4 days”

Oikawa hummed “You should never shower anymore, you smell so good”

“Ew” he made, but continued to write in silence on his paper. A calculator next to him on his bed. Oikawa read, while he was writing, his paper, trying to understand what it was about. He knew it was something about time and maybe, probably Einstein, but he didn’t fully understand

“What is it about?” Oikawa asked.

“Huh” he looked up “My paper?”

“Yes” Oikawa rubbed over his tummy. It always made him softer “Theoretic physics have a lot to do with space. I love space! Tell me, Naoki!”

“It’s basically about light” he was still a bit flustered that Oikawa already used his first name “Light speed. Like as example, we’ve stopped light travelling. So the light stopped and then we started it again. And it’s a basis on how we could make teleportation work”

Oikawa nodded.

“Also, if you for example, would travel at light speed, your time would move slower. So you would basically travel through time. Same when you’re close by an heavy object. Time moves slower when you’re closer to the pyramids, but the difference is so little we don’t realize it, but it exists”

Naoki lifted his hands up “Also, the universe is much larger than we can see with our telescopes. Because of how fast the light travels. We basically have a horizon that cuts our view of from the rest of the universe, because our light is so slow”

Oikawa kissed the top of his head “Teleportation is cool, you should do more about that”

Naoki chuckled “I will try to research and calculate and proof as much as much as I can”

“Could we travel faster than light?” Oikawa then asked

“I don’t know” Naoki shrugged “Some people say yes, some say no. We don’t know”

Oikawa rested his head on his “What do you think?”

He looked up. For some time he thought “Well, there were a lot of things, we believed to be impossible for years until we proved them wrong. So there’s a possibility, but it is probably is far away in the future”

Oikawa pulled Naoki closer to himself “That makes me happy, that it might be possible. Maybe we can travels to other galaxies one day and meet other people!”

“Don’t be too optimistic, it would fuck up everything we’ve ever learnt about space and time!”

“Shhh, let me dream” Oikawa kissed him silent. He licked inside his mouth, tasting him, even if it was only for a short time. Lightly he rested his hand over his throat to feel him swallow under his fingertips.

Naoki softly breathed when they disconnected “I have to kick you out, you’re distracting me”

Oikawa hummed softly, gently holding his head in place and pressing hard kisses on his mouth.

“I see now” Naoki sighed “It’s no use to try to work more” he saved his assignment and closed laptop. He put it away and turned around in Oikawa’s laptop. Softly he stroked with his fingertips over the arms of Oikawa “Why is that high school boy so muscular”

“I’m almost done with high school” Oikawa protested “You’re only one and a half years older”

“You need to learn when to shut up” Naoki complained squeezing Oikawa’s nose

“Ouch, so mean!” Oikawa whined. Naoki pulled Oikawa closer by his nose and kissing him on his mouth. Oikawa giggled into the kiss, grabbing Naoki by his hips. Probably one of Oikawa’s favourite body parts on Naoki. He had really nice hips, soft and squeezable. Something to grab him, without fearing of hurting him.

Both jumped when they heard a loud banging sound from the other flat “Oh jesus fucking Christ” Naoki grabbed his chest.

“Should we call the police?” Oikawa shut himself up, when they heard some moans from the flat. Both stopped breathing for some time. They looked at each other with wide eyes, trying to stop themselves from laughing. They burst, when they heard some very attractive unattractive, male groaning. Naoki pressed his hands onto his mouth, while Oikawa hollered loudly, not caring that they could probably heard him. It was their own fault for being so loud anyways

“I’m sorry, student flat, thin walls” Naoki giggled, wiping some tears away.

“Already fucking so early in the evening” Oikawa clicked his tongue “How late is it, by the way?”

“Wait a second” Naoki sniffled, reaching over to the table, grabbing his phone “Already 1AM”

“Oh, shoot, mom is probably going crazy” Oikawa shoved Naoki from his lap, walking over to his bag. He pulled out his phone and looked at his screen,

32 Unread messages

6 missed calls.

He swallowed. With shaky hands he pressed on his mom’s name. She picked up after two rings

 _“Where the hell are you?”_ she screamed

“A-at Iwaizumi’s”

_“Stop lying young man! I walked over to Hajime and you weren’t there!”_

“I’m sorry”

_“I called the police”_

“I’m sorry”

 _“They told me only after 24 hours”_ She shouted _“Do you know how much can happen in 24 hours? You could have been already dead in a river and die! At least send me a text where you are!_ ”

“I’m sorry” Oikawa mumbled. Naoki snorted amused.

_“Where are you, I will pick you up”_

“You don’t have to, I can sleep here.”

 _“I. Will. Pick. You. Up.”_ Oikawa lost the discussion.

“Ok, I’ll text you the address…” Oikawa mumbled defeated

“Alright, honey, I will be there as quickly as possible. Love you”

“Love you, too…” Oikawa sighed, sending her Naoki’s address. He carried himself to Naoki “Mom, picks me up, so…”

“I know, I heard it” Naoki gave him a soft kiss “What was that? You’re only 1 and a half years younger than me?”

“You’re mean, so mean!”

“But I get it” Naoki nodded “I could be a rapist or a crazy axe murderer”

“Naoki, you’re 1.65 and weigh 49kg. I could push you away with my small finger”

"If I wanted, I could stab you, watch me"

* * *

 

Oikawa and his mom sat in silence in the car. Some pop song playing silently in the background to fill the silence. Oikawa knew his mom had a few questions for him and was probably really angry, but was still trying to find her words. But Oikawa was just equally as angry as his mom. She treated him like he was a 14 year old girl and not an almost, very soon, 18 year old. He was an adult in almost 2 years. This was not okay.

So Oikawa resorted to pouting and looked at his current screensaver of his phone. A picture he would probably change as soon as his holidays were over. Naoki was really adorable he thought, now that he was looking closer at a picture. He had big, droopy, almost black, eyes that always looked a bit tired. For a long time when they first started meeting Oikawa always thought that he was definitely wearing circle lenses, his irises were way too large to be naturally that way, but Oikawa was proved wrong, after he hung out a few times at Naoki’s place and they started meet more regularly. Naoki wore prescription glasses more often, the more comfortable he got around Oikawa. The size of his iris didn’t change and the contact lenses he used were normal ones. Not coloured. Also Naoki saw as good as a mole. Oikawa wondered how he found his way around the house without glasses or lenses.

His eyes were rimmed by thick brown eyelashes that were longer on the bottom row, making his eyes look even droopier. He had the kind of eye bags under his eyes, some girl where drawing on with makeup and had generally, really nice eyes. His nose was relatively common, flat and straight, but worked for his face. It would probably be too much, if his nose was tiny and pointy. His mouth was again, very pretty. Full bottom lip and slim upper lip. Always a bit pouty and the nicest heart shape Oikawa has ever seen.

His face was round, but slimmed out at his chin, making his mouth look bigger than it actually. He currently got some braces, because after some begging and whining his parents agreed to pay him the braces. Now he was always complaining about the braces and always complaining when they pulled the strings tighter that his teeth and head hurt. But he was happier whenever he saw that his teeth got a bit straighter, so he would live with the pain for now. Oikawa liked the braces. It is always assumed that Oikawa is the elder of the two, because of the height difference and also because of the braces, which made Naoki mad and Oikawa cocky.

Oikawa really liked Naoki. He was fun to be with and relaxing to hang out with. He could take naps with him and feel comfortable and liked feeling Naoki’s soft hands against his rough ones. Oikawa also thought that Naoki was really attractive and if it weren’t for Iwaizumi he would definitely have a crush on him. Oikawa felt a flutter in his chest when he first dumped coke on him, because he was very adorable and he still felt a flutter when he sees him, because he is really cute. But it wasn’t necessarily a crush flatter. He has fallen a bit for Naoki, but not so much as he wished he could.

He wished, he could have gotten over Iwaizumi already.

“Oh, it takes some time” Oikawa heard his mom say

“What?” Oikawa looked at her perplex

“What?” she echoed

“Can you read thoughts?”

“You’ve just thought loudly again, that’s all” she snickerd

“Oh please no”

“You dumped coke on the poor boy”

“Mom, please”

“I want to meet that Naoki boy. No matter how nice the face is, he could still corrupt my poor boy” the mom nodded “Maybe he is pressuring you into taking drugs. Oh god, honey” his mom grabbed his hand “are you taking drugs. Is that why you forgot to tell me where you where?” she almost choked on her own tears

“Mom, stop, no. I’m not taking drugs”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----  
> let's hope you like the boyfriends and girlfriends so much that it will leave a bitter after taste, should Oikawa and Iwaizumi get together.
> 
> art blog: empty-teewurststulle.tumblr.com  
> personal blog: deponitox-garbodor.tumblr.com


	6. Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke and wrestling  
> \---  
> “You’re not singing though, right?” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is wrong with me? I'm updating regulary!
> 
> not proof read as always

“Naoki asks if we wanna join” Oikawa turned around in his seat and draped his long body over the table of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi had to lift his lunchbox up so Oikawa wouldn’t push it of his desk

“Join where?” Iwaizumi ate some rice.

“Karaoke” Oikawa was bouncing his knee excited.

Iwaizumi wrinkled his nose. Oikawa looked at him with big eyes.

Karaoke was ok fun. It wasn’t his favourite way to spend time, but it was fun with the right people. But Oikawa wasn’t right people. Doing karaoke with Oikawa was exhausting. Oikawa’s speaking voice was at times already annoying. But his singing.

Oh, his singing.

Iwaizumi winced already when he thought about it.

Oikawa screamed, screeched loudly into the microphone, like a banshee. Inner ears were crying from the pain and glass was shattering at Oikawa’s painful attempt at belting out a high-pitched pop song. Or even worse – old anime songs. Destroying the nice earworms Iwaizumi sometimes had from his childhood memories. He still hears Sailor Moon in Oikawa’s voice. Just remembering it made Iwaizumi cringe.

“You’re not singing though, right?” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes

“Why not?”

“Because you will kill everyone, just with your voice”

“So mean Iwa-chan” Oikawa touched his heart “Karaoke is not about the singing ability, it is about fun and joy”

“But the fun and joy is over, as soon as you start you banshee hymn” Iwaizumi stated.

“Rude” Oikawa pouted, opening up his plastic bag with milk bread “So are you and Yoshi-chan coming?” he shoved the bread into his mouth

“Sure, just tell me when” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa “But please don’t sing” Oikawa stuck his tongue out, still some bread crumps sticking on them.

“You will get soft and wobbly if you continue to eat that much milk bread” Iwaizumi stated

“Boh” Oikawa made “Not everyone can be as hunky as you!”

“I’m not saying that” Iwaizumi poked his stomach, Oikawa shrieked “All flab, from the milk bread” Iwaizumi scolded.

“I was unprepared” Oikawa stood up, ripping his button up out of his pants, flexing his abs “Look! No flab, all lean muscle”

“If you have to force it they’re not lean”

(Maybe Iwaizumi provoked Oikawa a bit on purpose, because he knew Oikawa would show his body off, but he would never admit that)

“Dear class” Oikawa turned around, the people that stayed during lunch break looked at Oikawa “My abs are great”

He heard some appreciating mumbling and a girl - the sister of the football team’s captain right – gave him a big thumbs and shouted “But your thighs are better!” Oikawa winked at her and she started to laugh. In that moment the captain of the football team stepped in front of him.

“But little sister, why stare at this tools chicken breast?” he declared

“Chicken breast?” Oikawa repeated. Iwaizumi snorted.

“When you can look at my tits” he shouted and pulled his shirt up, his sister screamed in terror

“Why are you always destroying my joy!” she screamed at him, he laughed devilish

“Look at my body!” he was still laughing like an antagonist. Seems like he always liked to bully his little sister “Young girls like you shouldn’t spend his time gaping at men’s bodies, you’re too young for this”

“I’m two minutes younger”

“Yeah, two minutes too young for this”

“But wait a second” Oikawa tipped on the captain’s shoulder, Oikawa has buttoned his shirt fully open “We need to talk about that chicken breast statement before” he struck his chest proudly out.

“Heh” the football captain’s shirt was bunched up just above his chest “Yes, chicken breasts” he poked harshly against one of Oikawa’s tit “Soft and squishy, like the chicken I cook”

Oikawa didn’t falter but narrowed his eyes to tiny slits “At least my team didn’t have to train with the girl’s team because we weren’t enough”

“At least our team made it to the nationals”

A loud “Oooooh” echoed through the halls, seems like word got around that two of the sports captains were aggressively verbally fighting with their shirt unbuttoned, because a lot of girls had gathered in and around their classroom.

With a loud roar Oikawa tackled the captain to ground. Both wrestled on the ground encouraged by the hollers of the mostly female audience. Some had their phones pulled out, to capture that scene once again.

The vice-captain had the scene joined as well and stood behind Iwaizumi’s desk

“Should we stop them?” Iwaizumi asked him with a calm voice.

“Yup” but none of them moved just continued to regard the scene with a mild interest. Those fights happened surprisingly often, even though Oikawa rarely fought physically, the football teams captain seemed to be an exception. But Iwaizumi was almost sure they both did that only to show off their bodies, with how much hair pulling and clothing ripping was involved.

After a while both seemed to get exhausted, because their wrestling became less aggressive, so the vice-captains decided to pull both apart “enough cat-fighting for today” the football vice-captain then announced earning some booing of the audience.

“We shouldn’t fight like this anymore” the football team’s captain announced with a lopsided smile. Iwaizumi swore he could see some sparkles around both of them.

“The sport teams of this school should be united against the true enemies” both hugged, chest-by-chest, very dramatically, earning loud cheers from the audience that snapped some more pictures.

Iwaizumi and the other vice-captain groaned annoyed “Why always that gay hugging in the end” football vice-captain lifted his hands in the air, like he was asking some higher position.

“This is a hug, between two fit warriors at peace my friend” the football captain had an arm looped around Oikawa’s shoulder. _How annoying._

“Yes” Oikawa agreed “And you shouldn’t use the word gay as if it was something bad”

“Uh-huh” the football captain nodded “That seems quite homophobic of you my dear friend. I don’t like discrimination against different orientations, I don’t want that in my team”

“Ah, jeez” he sighed

“Yes, that just makes you seem like and asshole”

“Alright, Homo 1 and Homo 2” the vice-captain grabbed his captain by the collar “Now that you’re done with your make-out session, we should get back to class” he dragged him out of the room. The captain blow Oikawa a kiss, Oikawa caught it and winked at the captain.

“You done?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Yes” Oikawa chirped and buttoned his shirt back up.

Why was that happening every week?

* * *

 

Iwaizumi walked together with Yoshi and Oikawa after school to the karaoke bar. Yoshi’s and his hand stuffed inside his winter coat’s poked, while Oikawa whined about how Iwa-chan would never hold hands with him anymore, for which Iwaizumi kicked his chin and Yoshi started to question Iwaizumi giggling as well.

“I’m a bit mad though, Hajime-kun” Iwaizumi still managed to blush deeply when he heard his first name “You should have wrestled half-naked with the vice-captain!”

“Yes, Iwa-chan” Oikawa lifted a fist up “You need to defend the volleyball clubs honour” Iwaizumi

“Oh by the way” Yoshi leaned forward “I heard they plan to print some pictures of you and Tetsuya-san fighting into our senior’s book”

“Well, some beauty must be in there, right” both him and Yoshi started to laugh, while Iwaizumi asked himself since when both of them started to get along. He sometimes felt like a third wheel.

“Surprise” he heard a sing song and suddenly, Oikawa’s back curled backwards and he made choking noises.

“Air! Air” Oikawa gasped frantically moving his hands up and down.

“Whoops, I actually wanted to cover your eyes” Iwaizumi blinked a bit stunned at the small man that stood on his tippy-toes, with his arms slung around his neck. He let go of his neck and mumbled something along the lines of Oikawa just being too tall

“Why would you press down so hard on my eyes” Oikawa struggled for air.

“Well I was running and the momentum” he pouted.

“I feared for my life a second”

“You’re being over-dramatic” the man lifted his arms up “I’m a small noodle, I cannot hurt you”

“You almost choked me”

The man ignored Oikawa and turned to Iwaizumi and Yoshi “I’m Naoki Tendou” he bowed politely “Just Naoki, is fine though. You’re Yoshida and Iwaizumi I assume?”

“Ah, yes” Iwaizumi had to snap out of his trance “Is Naoki really fine?”

“Yup” he popped the popped the p and snuggled deeper in his too large scarf.

“Oh, please call me Yoshi” his girlfriend quickly said, smiling brightly at him

Oikawa pulled at Naoki’s coat “What’s up with the getup, you’re dressed like you’re trying to climb the Himalaya” he cackled loudly

“It’s winter and cold, asshat!” Naoki put his hand onto Oikawa’s arm “The others are already inside and started, we should go too” Naoki shuffled with tiny steps into the karaoke bar, Oikawa following him by his side.

Inside their room, sat another five college students, some glasses of beer and a bottle of juice and vodka perched onto the table “Damn, Naoki, only out for like 2 minutes and you’re shivering like crazy”

“Fuck you, I’m tiny and I get cold quicker”

“I’m not sure that those two things affect each other that much” he answered laughing. Iwaizumi put Yoshi’s and his own coat on a hanger, Oikawa pouting how mean it was that Iwaizumi wasn’t putting his coat up as well.

“Do you want to drink some beer or vodka?” a girl with long blonde hair then offered them

The man that was talking to Naoki earlier “Kiyoko dude, they’re not twenty yet, they cannot drink any alcohol” he cackled loudly, slapping her back

“Well, damn, Naoki, we’ve been illegally giving you alcohol all the time” she pointed at Naoki who was currently nursing his own drink.

“Someone call the police!” a girl with a bob cut shouted and Naoki flipped of the cackling students.

After they all introduced themselves and Iwaizumi and Yoshi declined the alcohol, because they would go home to her parents after that and it would be a bad idea to smell like beer, they got some of the juice. Oikawa was still debating with Naoki whether he was allowed to drink something or not. _(Naoki told him no multiple times now, because he promised his mom to not allow him anything stupid)_

“Now” the guy that was first to talk when they walked in clapped his hands together “The newcomers mustn’t start, our Idol-trio will start to bring some joy into this room” he and the two other guys in the room got up

“Oh no, you’re not going to sing Perfume again” the blonde covered her eyes laughing

“No, totally wrong!” they all took a microphone “We’re going to sing Catellena, people, Orange Caramel realness today!”

“Nooo, but your Korean is horrible!” the girl with a bob-cut shouted. Iwaizumi assumed she was Korean, based on her name.

“We practiced like crazy” the three men got into position “And we can even perform” he pointed into the group “And you all have to clap and sing along”

“Stop talking and dance!” Naoki then shouted.

“Got-cha number 1 fan”

 

Despite Iwaizumi’s scepticism he actually had a great time, clapping and singing along, even joining all the males in an akb48 song _(Iwaizumi’s guilty pleasure, he would never admit that he could sing ‘heavy rotation’ by heart)_.

Yoshi seemed to have it hit off really well with the blonde girl, always complimenting her hair and face “Look, your girlfriend left you” Naoki pointed at the two, who were happily chatting.

“Yeah, she loves your friends more than me” Iwaizumi sighed, the space between empty

“I feel you, mine left me too for him” _good._ He pointed at the tall one “I wonder what they’re talking about” he hummed.

Oikawa got up. Iwaizumi’s heart stopped for a second. Now he knew what they were talking about. That dude talked Oikawa in singing solo.

“No! Oikawa! Please, no!” Iwaizumi shouted, half laughing, half in pain.

“No one is safe from the entertainer master” Oikawa winked

“Why, is he so bad at singing?” Naoki asked.

“He’s not just bad at it. He is a literal banshee”

“Thank god, something he is bad at!” Naoki leaned back “Sing your heart out!”

“Stop encouraging him, please”

Everyone shouted louder for Oikawa to sing as soon as they heard Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi saw what Oikawa picked “Please! Anything, but not Dragon Ball!”

“Yeeeees!” everyone else hollered.

And then Oikawa’s hell fire started. Iwaizumi covered his ears. Everyone was stunned for a second, about how bad he sounded alone. In group he already wasn’t the best, but now that he was alone, everyone could hear how horrible it was and realized, Iwaizumi wasn’t exaggerating. But disturbingly they started to laugh with Oikawa and joined him in the chorus, shouting “Challa-head-Challa!” and clapping their hands in the rhythm. Maybe they were already dead drunk. Hopefully they were already dead drunk.

Iwaizumi sighed, but started to laugh and clap as well. Oikawa’s damn happiness was contagious.

* * *

 

“You seem jealous” Yoshi sat again next to Iwaizumi. They decided to go to a Japanese bar after the Karaoke, some eating, drinking for the adults and talking.

“Hm?” Iwaizumi looked at her, pulling his chopsticks apart “I’m not jealous at the blonde girl”

“No” Yoshi laughed “I know that” she took a sip of her drink “You’re jealous of Naoki”

Iwaizumi almost choked on his rice when he heard her “What? No? Why-“

She lifted her eyebrows up, smiling like she knew she was right “You’ve been angrily staring at him since we eat”

“I’m a bit worried” Iwaizumi then laughed nervously, swallowing harshly the rest of the rice “That you know, they’re not really fitting”

Yoshi cocked her head to the side. Oikawa was currently telling Naoki some story, who was listening attentive to his story. Nodding when necessary and asking questions when Oikawa got lost in his own, probably unexciting story, about aliens or some sci-fi show.

Iwaizumi frowned. Maybe not “well and the age gap”

“A year” Yoshi answered shortly “Naoki is studying theoretic physics, a lot has to do with space.”

Iwaizumi shoved some food into his mouth so he didn’t have to answer

“I actually believe they’re quite adorable, don’t you”

Iwaizumi huffed annoyed

“He” she grinned “You see”

Iwaizumi continued to eat. He could neither deny her nor agree with her.

“Ah” she stretched and started to finally eat too “Now I’m jealous of Oikawa”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sneakily introduces more OC's into my story]
> 
> rip Iwaizumi


	7. Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is bored and Kageyama must suffer.
> 
> \---
> 
> Thinking was stupid.
> 
> It always made him angry and sad.
> 
> And then sad and angry.
> 
> Oh, Agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proof-read like always, hope you enjoy.

The worst thing about, both, Iwaizumi and Naoki studying far away from Oikawa was, that he was incredibly bored. Iwaizumi was off to Tokyo, studying something boring like business and Naoki was able to study in, Switzerland he believed, the thingy in Cern or what that place was called. Which was great for both of them. Iwaizumi studying at some hoity-toity school in Tokyo and Naoki researching important stuff and finishing his PhD thesis.

It was really great.

Only that Oikawa lost his boyfriend and his best friend, he has a weird crush on, in the span of a week. He was angry and bored and lonely and felt left alone and betrayed and over all shitty.

Super shitty.

Oikawa hid inside since the school was done. It was already summer again. If the air conditioner would have been in Oikawa’s room, he would’ve stayed there. But Oikawa’s begging and wishes for his very own air conditioner were ignored, so now he was lazing around in the living room. Much to his mom’s dismay. She dragged him by his feet into the bathroom and forced him to take a bath, after a week of not washing. Now she started to wrinkle her nose again when she passed her son and hit the vacuum cleaner against his kidneys “Can’t you sit on the sofa, instead of laying on the ground”

Oikawa rolled onto his back and looked deep into his mother’s eyes. He shoved more chips into his mouth, chewing loudly, looking at his mother with an unimpressed expression. She sneered at him, shutting off the vacuum cleaner “That’s it” She threw her hands up into the air and stomped vigorously out of the living room. Oikawa rolled over again, following her with his eyes

“Where are you going?” He called very enthusiastically after her. Oikawa let his limbs get loose again and rested his head against the ground. The soft humming of the air conditioning almost lulling him back to sleep. He opened one of his eye slowly when he heard the steady thumb of naked feet on the ground. The sound got louder, but he decided he still wanted to ignore it.

“Go outside!” he heard his mother cry and Oikawa finally decided to shriek in fear and pain when he felt the broom hit the lower of his back.

“Ouch! Why are you always hitting my kidneys?” Oikawa tried to roll away from the assault.

“Stop being a baby! I’m hitting you with a toy hay broom from when you went as a witch at Halloween when you were a kid” the mother calmly answered him, hit him onto his back again when she finished “Be. A. Normal. Student” she hit him with the fake hay once with every word “Go outside!” she grabbed the real broom that rested against the coffee table and tried to sweep Oikawa out of the living room “How did I give birth to such a huge child” she complained when she had to use all her body strength to move Oikawa (compared to him she was tiny, but strangely strong) “Go outside! Meet friends! Party! For god’s sake”

“All my friends left me!” Oikawa sobbed, crawling under the coffee table and sharing space with the cat that was growling angrily at him “And I can’t party mother!” Oikawa stuck his head out of the coffee table “I’m not twenty yet!” he shouted

“I partied when I was under twenty!” she shouted back at him. She grabbed the edge of the coffee table and flipped it over. Both the cat and Oikawa hissed at her. The mother grabbed Oikawa by the hem of the shirt and pulled him towards the terrace door. With a sudden burst of strength she managed to push him out into the garden. The cat flew outside after Oikawa. Mom blocked the entry way to the house “I’ve had it with you. Laying around all depressed and whiny and smelly!”

Oikawa scrunched his face up.

“Why do you always stop showering when you throw your temper tantrums?” she opened up her arms and shook her head “Why are you like this?”

Oikawa’s frown deepened “Let me back inside mom! It’s so hot outside” he crawled towards her.

“Here” The mother threw a 1000 yen bill at Oikawa “Do something fun”

“What the fuck am I supposed to do with 1000 yen?”

“I don’t know!” She slammed the terrace door shut “Buy some ice cream if it’s so hot” Oikawa could hear her loud and clear even through the closed door. He could hear the lock click shut on the door. He pressed his hands and face against the glass door.

“Come on! Let me inside mom!” Oikawa whined.

“No! You won’t get inside until you’ve done something fun!”

“But where do I sleep”

“It’s warm outside at night”

“Someone could violate me!”

“You’re a 6 foot tall man! No one will violate you!” she turned away then, continuing to vacuum the living room. Oikawa and the cat watched her from outside. The cat joining his screams and whines.

“What if my knee acts up again?” Oikawa then shouted “That’s very irresponsible of you”

She showed him the bird.

He banged against the door “Let me inside! Disabled people get attacked alot!” the cat started to bang and scream at the door too.

“Stop hitting the door! You’re not disabled, you’re just lazy and whiny because you cannot annoy Iwaizumi or Naoki anymore! So you annoy me! Find someone else you can drive crazy!” she closed the roller blind.

Oikawa frowned. He laid down onto the patio, pulling out his phone. He could laze around in front of the house as well. The cat curled up next to him.

After an hour his mother hunted him out of the garden with the water hose. Both him and the cat screeched in terror.

* * *

 

Now Oikawa didn’t stop sitting around and doing nothing just because he got hunted of his – well technically it wasn’t his – property. He was laying on a bench, like a homeless person with a very expensive phone, playing angry birds and being really bad at it.

But after a while, that got even more boring than it already was. He let his arm dangle lifeless from his arm. Everything was so boring without Iwa-chan. So god damn boring. And when Oikawa was bored, with nothing to do, he had time to think.

He didn’t like to think.

Thinking was stupid.

It always made him angry and sad.

And then sad and angry.

Oh, Agony.

He must do something or he will think about the text he send Iwaizumi 2 hours ago and Iwaizumi read it but did not answered it. Or that Naoki might be already dating someone again, some white guy, while Oikawa was laying across a bench in a park, feeling sorry for himself.

 _Oikawa Tooru. Be a man and get up from that wooden bench._ With that in thought he pushed himself off the chair. He knew exactly where he should go now. To the one person he knew that had a fast internet connection and a mother that liked him (But who wouldn’t like the face). The one person he knew well enough to annoy. But before he would go there, he would need something from home. Hopefully mother will let him inside.

He rushed over the street to his home, he didn’t go farther away, and assaulted the bell “Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom” He chanted as he pressed against the button again and again and again.

“What Tooru?!” She ripped the door open, glaring at him like a feral beast.

“I need my laptop” he answered.

She narrowed her eyes.

“I’m meeting a friend” he was lying, it wasn’t really a friend. But the mother of said person liked him a lot and made good cake -which should be normal when one owned a café- . Not that the person knew about the secret ‘relationship’ he had with his parent “And we’re playing together”

“Wait” She slammed the door shut again. Oikawa waited for a bit. God bless that the woman knew exactly what he needed to play and would bring it quickly to him. She pressed his bag into his hands, before slowly pushing the door shut. She let a small gap open “Be home by ten” and closed the door.

Oikawa would probably be a bit earlier. No way that said person would let him stay over longer than that.

His very old beloved nemesis. He just realized that he had way too much of them, since he had to specify which nemesis _exactly_ he meant.

Kageyama Tobio.

* * *

 

High-speed internet connection nemesis.“Tooru-kun!” Mrs. Kageyama squealed delightful, throwing her arms up excited. She ushered him inside before Oikawa could greet her “I created a new cake” she waved her hands around while she talked “And Tobio isn’t home yet, so I need someone else to try it” god bless this woman too.

God bless mothers in general. Mothers are great.

“I’m not saying no to that, Auntie” Oikawa smiled brightly at her. She slapped playfully his arm.

“I’m not old enough to be auntie yet” she walked with Oikawa in the living room “Sit down, I’m bringing the cake” and disappeared into the kitchen. With a happy sigh he settled down onto the floor in front of the coffee table. Tobio-chan’s house was very nice, they had an air conditioner in every room. He wanted to have that kinda luxury too. But his mother didn’t like too spend money on useless things. Like an air conditioner for Oikawa’s room.

Ms. Kageyama carried the artfully decorated cake into the living room and settled it on top of the table. Oikawa made an appreciating noise, bouncing a bit on the floor in anticipation.

“That cakes get prettier every time I get here” Oikawa snapped a quick picture of it, before she started to cut it.

She hummed “It’s a bit Tobio’s fault. He always complained about my cakes looking so simple, so I decided to make them prettier”

“They look like princess cakes!” Oikawa took another photo of the slice. Was just as pretty as the whole cake. He took his first bite of the cake.

Oh it was so good.

Sweet and moist. The cream not too heavy and the sweetest strawberries he’s ever eaten. That was the first good thing he has eaten today, nothing against his mother’s cooking (but actually yes).

“This is so delicious Ms. Kageyama!” Oikawa sniffled, putting more pieces of cake.

“A-are you crying?”

Oikawa looked up from his second half eaten piece of cake, when he heard the door unlock. He heard Tobio’s exhausted “I’m home” and waited until he stepped into the living room. He greeted Tobio together with his mother. Much to Oikawa’s surprise, Tobio greeted him, but his brain didn’t really process yet that, actual Oikawa Tooru, was sitting in his living room and chatting with his mother.

Tobio was sweaty, still slightly red in his face from practice. He was still wearing his sport clothes, probably too lazy to change them.

“I baked some cake, do you want some?”

Tobio hummed. Still not really acknowledging Oikawa’s existence “I’ll shower first” he mumbled, trotting upstairs. Shortly after they heard heavy footsteps, turning louder with every second passing. Tobio ran back into the living room, sliding into an halt and pointing at Oikawa. His brain finally processed the information of his nemesis sitting in his house “What is he doing here?”

Oikawa smiled brightly at him.

“Oh, he is trying my new recipe!”

“You already cut the cake?” Tobio’s shoulders dropped disappointed.

The mother breathed sharply in “I forgot, you always want to take a picture of the full cake”

Tobio shrugged once “It’s fine, I guess”

Oikawa thought that Tobio would be angrier. Was he better behaved around his mother? How boring. Tobio narrowed his eyes.

“When are you leaving?”

Oikawa shrugged.

“Why are you even here?”

Oikawa shrugged again.

“Don’t you have like, friends you can go to. Or uni stuff to do?”

Oikawa gasped “Rude!” Tobio waved him off and returned onto his quest to the shower “You need to respect your seniors Tobio-chan!”  he shouted after the poor boy.

* * *

 

“Tobio-chan! Your Instagram is so boring” Oikawa had taken a liking to hanging out at Tobio’s place. He was laying belly first on his bed, his laptop resting next to his head and Tobio sitting at his desk, trying to study, since that was something Tobio had to do, to not fail completely through the exams. Eventhough they couldn’t be that hard. Oikawa was at a better school and didn’t fail through the exams and he didn’t study. Tobio-chan was so stupid.

“Then don’t look at it” Tobio answered, a thin layer of anger already in his voice. Oikawa booed loudly, posting a picture of a pig, tagging Tobio at it’s butt. Tobio looked at his phone for a short second. His eye twitching angrily, Oikawa excitedly waiting for Tobio to lash out “Are you five?” Tobio only said, much too Oikawa’s dismay, and set the phone down again.

Oikawa pursed his lips “You’re no fun”

“No one is forcing you to stay here”

“Yes!” Oikawa sat up “Your internet connection is calling me. Ah, Tooru-senpai” he made in a high pitched voice “nobody is using our speed to download games, to play games, I’m bored and lonely”

Tobio knitted his eyebrows together.

“Do you want your _senpai_ to help you with your studies” Oikawa wriggled his eyebrows, slowly getting up from the bed.

“Don’t call yourself senpai, it’s gross”

“You used to call me Senpai” Oikawa walked towards his desk “Come on, call me Senpai and I’ll help you with your studies” he touched his shoulder

“I don’t want your help” he pushed the hand off his shoulder “Don’t touch me”

“Come on Tobio-chan!” Oikawa leaned down “Senpai!” he squeezed Kageyama’s cheeks, making his mouth move while he said “Senpai” Tobio’s eye twitched dangerously again “Like when you were younger” Oikawa used high pitched voice again “Teach me how to serve Senpai!”

“I don’t sound like that” Tobio pushed Oikawa’s hands away and started to wrestle with him.

“Senpai! Call me senpai!”

“You’re disgusting! I never called you senpai!” Tobio shouted.

Oikawa shouted back at him “Of course you did! You admired me! You still admire me!”

“Why would I admire a bad smelling college drop out?”

“I’m not a drop out!” Oikawa paused “Yet”

They continued to wrestle and scream until mother Kageyama told them to shut up, she’s trying to read.

* * *

 

 ** _to Iwaizumi:_** _  
_ >Please pick up Oikawa-san. He is lazing off inside my room since you’re gone, drinks all my milk, eats >my cake, burps and smells bad. It is really off putting and he is mildly annoying. (;´Д`)    

****

**_From Iwaizumi:  
_** > Good luck he is your problem now.

****

**_To Iwaizumi:_**  
>  ‧º·(˚˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is angst, idk.


	8. Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi chuckled. At least he found some fun company for the evening. Maybe he should start to hang out more often with them.
> 
> \---
> 
> Iwaizumi succeeding in Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proof read as always~  
> hope you enjoy.

The worst part about being in Tokyo must be, that Iwaizumi felt horribly lonely. It was not only that he felt lonely. He _was_ lonely.

Maybe he should have never broken it off with Sachiko. She was a nice girl. A great girl. Amazing girl. But here he was. Single for over a year, because he thought the distance was too much. Why was he so stupid?

And even worse than that. He stopped responding to Oikawa’s texts at one point. And so Oikawa stopped sending them. Probably feeling rejected by Iwaizumi, even though Iwaizumi just forgot because of stress and work and it was too awkward to answer so late and Oikawa always read too much into situations. Maybe Iwaizumi should have just answered, even if it was too late. But he didn’t and now he didn’t get useless facts about space anymore or excited texts about water on mars or ideas about some sci-fi book Oikawa wanted to write (or did he want to draw? Iwaizumi forgot) and Iwaizumi missed it. Who would have thought that he would miss meaningless texts so much? Even Kageyama had stopped asking for help a while ago (longer than Oikawa stopped texting). Either Oikawa stopped annoying him – which was very unlikely – or Kageyama got used to his presence.

Iwaizumi felt jealous, no envious he felt, of the constant presence of Oikawa Kageyama now had. And Oikawa didn’t even like Kageyama! At least Iwaizumi always thought so. Seems like Oikawa felt comfortable enough to hang around at his place, in all his ugliness. A privilege only Iwaizumi had.

_Since when did he start to call it a privilege?_

Iwaizumi was now alone in his too small, too cramped flat in Tokyo. Eating Instant Noodles and watching a cooking show on his monitor that was hooked to a receiver. It was his day off from work. When he was younger he would use that day to go and meet friends or something. Now he was boring himself alone, since he really didn’t have someone to call friend. Acquaintances he had, at best. But he really never made an effort to get to know them better. He always had Oikawa and the Volleyball Team. But here? He had really no one. Even though he tried to play volleyball in the college club, but for some reason he stopped and decided to work out like a boring person. He became a boring person. Without Oikawa and the rest he was boring. Boring face, boring classes and boring hobbies, if he even still had any boring hobbies. He wasn’t fun to hang out with anymore. He used to like bugs as a child. Now he couldn’t care less for them.

He tried to get into space and sci-fi like Oikawa. Iwaizumi always liked to listen when Oikawa rambled about it, but without him it didn’t seem like any fun. But still he sometimes was watching documentaries he knew Oikawa was watching at the same time. Read the books Oikawa read. Read the comics Oikawa read. Watched the movies Oikawa watched. Put stars on his ceiling like Oikawa had in his room.

Iwaizumi really was lost.

But he was really stupid in a sense as well.

Not smart enough to cling onto the social contacts he left back in his home town. In the big city for some reason, Iwaizumi didn’t manage to meet anyone. Not able to create any deeper connections with anyone.

His phone ripped Iwaizumi out of his thoughts. He put down his cup of noodles and lifted of his phone from his desk. Someone from college, asking if he wanted to join him tonight, on a small get together. Some light hearted drinking, with buddies. Just with buddies. Some drinking.

It was weird, that some people thought of Iwaizumi as a ‘buddy’ and Iwaizumi considered no one a buddy. But what the hell. Iwaizumi got nothing to lose did he? He should join them. Maybe it would save him from his social isolation.

 So Iwaizumi send a quick “Sure” and went to shower for the first time this week.

* * *

 

The self-proclaimed buddies cheered joyfully when Iwaizumi arrived. Patted him on his back even, when he settled down. It felt foreign. Iwaizumi scanned the people sitting on the table. Pretty mixed genders, personalities, classes. It was nice, he thought. Easier to not feel too left out, when more people came from different backgrounds. His eyes stopped at a pair of unruly hair tuffs. One black one white. Iwaizumi knitted his eyebrows together. He knew those two from somewhere.

Ack. No. They saw him.

“Oh! We know you!” the white haired shouted across the table. Both him and the black haired got up and waltzed over to him. Pushing the two people next to Iwaizumi away.

“Isn’t that the vize-captain of Aobajousai?” the black haired chanted, looping an arm around his shoulder. He already smelled like beer.

“Oh no” Iwaizumi made. He did know them.

“What brings the townsperson into the big city?” the white haired, owl-looking person, Iwaizumi couldn’t remember his name, asked.

“Uni” Iwaizumi answered calmly, gladly taking his beer that finally arrived. He needed to drink a bit.

“Ohoho” they both sing-sang. How annoying.

“Well were studying as well”

“I almost can’t believe it” Iwaizumi mumbled.

Kuroo, he could remember the black-haired guy’s name (which had nothing to do with his hair colour) touched his heart offended and gasped “I’m very smart you know!”

“Yes, Kuroo is very smart” the owl nodded

“Bokuro” Kuroo made a movement with his hands “Not so much”

“Hey”

Iwaizumi chuckled. At least he found some fun company for the evening. Maybe he should start to hang out more often with them.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi didn’t know when he started to pick up a habit of smoking. He didn’t know when it turned so bad. The ash tray stuffed full with cigarettes he smoked the last few days almost no space anymore for the one he just smoked.

He lit another.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi finally settled into the Tokyo live style. All though he still was somewhat lonely and maybe bored with his normal daily trot, he was alright. Better than before he thought. He had some drinking buddies now that send him stupid texts, giving him a feeling of belonging somewhere. Almost like back when he was at school.

His co-workers were nice enough. But mostly too invested in their own work to give Iwaizumi too much attention. Maybe also Iwaizumi was too invested in his work.

Currently he was standing outside.

Having his smoke break.

Having meaningless conversations with faceless colleagues.

It was nice. He felt calm. But not satisfied. He was slowly blinking, calmly blowing out the grey-blue smoke into the cold air.

He was working here for almost 2 years. Started here fresh after college. Had a nice salary. A nicer flat. But it felt empty every time he came home. He thought about buying a dog. But no way would that he leave the poor animal alone all day. Instead he bought a cat. An animal that would just sleep the time off he wasn’t at home, he thought. Maybe it was just an impulsive decision, when he let himself talk into joining a trip to the pet shop. Because one wanted to check for owls and the other was actually buying fancy cat litter. (Iwaizumi used to make fun of it, but after he bought normal as opposed to the fancy stuff, he realized why the fancy stuff was sold for such an high price and now he used it as well). He saw a small calico kitten. Rolled onto it’s stomach snoring loudly. He didn’t know cats could snore. Nor that he found it so endearing that he ended up buying that stupid animal. Called her Taiga, because he was boring like that and had now a companion that would sleep on his chest.

It was nice.

He was glad he bought her.

It had nothing to do with the fact that he sometimes felt lonely and he by some weird reason was unable to find any friends except for the stupid duo. Unable to date anyone. He liked to claim that Taiga didn’t like strangers (but in reality she was very friendly) and kept most people he met at an acquaintance level.

He turned into the thing he tried to beware Tooru from. A bitter person that didn’t like people very much and always had loose ties.

It didn’t feel right.

It is weird how easy he faded out of his life.

He didn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a smaller chapter, v sorry, the next one will be v long i promise.

**Author's Note:**

> blogs:
> 
> empty-teewurststulle.tumblr.com (art)  
> deponitox-garbodor.tumblr.com (personal)


End file.
